


A Series of Confessions

by moshigami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshigami/pseuds/moshigami
Summary: This is how the boys would confess to their significant other. Maybe. I'm not quite sure.Female reader unless otherwise specified.





	1. Worried Sick (Imayoshi Shouichi)

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me one night. I'm not even sure if these people are characterised properly.  
> Heck, at the very least I hope you enjoy my weird sense of humour.  
> I'm not usually this bad at writing, but this was made at midnight.

Every time people saw you with him, they looked at you with pity. Imayoshi Shouichi was infamous for being, well, a well-spoken asshole.

You knew better than that, though. You hoped you did, at least, considering you’d known the guy since you were both in diapers. Well, maybe not that far back, but you and Imayoshi had history.

He may have had questionable morals and may have made you question whether he was _really_ doing something illegal and not telling you, but he still treated you like a best friend. You went to every Touou basketball match, and in turn he’d help tutor you. Sometimes, you’d just hang out at his place and shoot virtual zombies with him. It was the typical best-friendship.

You definitely weren’t expecting it when he suddenly turned down everything to do with you. He avoided your eyes in the corridor, he never picked up your calls and his formerly frequent visits dropped to a grand total of zero.

Your reaction to this started with quiet acceptance. Imayoshi had the tendency of going weird if something had gone wrong in his life, and you knew to leave him be until he was ready to be his conniving, questionable self again. It would take a matter of time, you thought, but there was a slight twinge in your gut telling you to reconsider.

This acceptance morphed into a silent anger. You had gone shopping for some new socks when through the crowd you caught him inspecting a necklace in a jewellery store. He hadn’t seen you, but you realised, as your knuckles went white with how hard you were gripping your bag, that there was something you hadn’t realised was inside of you.

Jealousy.

The mental image of some other girl telling your best friend what to do, and the fact that he would go to great lengths to impress her, only added to your anger as you calmly picked out a set of cute striped ankle socks. The fact that your best friend would cut all ties with you for this girl sent a flash of red through your vision as you walked out of the mall. The fact that this girl was definitely not you brought tears to your eyes as you sat alone in your room that night.

You blinked blearily in the pitch black of your room, and you swore you heard your heart break.

* * *

 You knew you must have looked a right mess if Aomine just spared you a worried glance. You would have taken noticed of Momoi next to him as well if not for the fact she had been asking you about your health for the last week.

You decided to ignore them. Touou were playing against Onita tonight, and you didn’t want to worry yourself sick about the team’s captain before they even hit the court. You didn’t watch basketball just for Imayoshi anymore; you had come to care for Touou’s team and the sport itself.

* * *

 It had taken a while for your parents to allow you out that night for the game. You could only hope that you didn’t faint or do something equally drastic while you were there, or you would probably be placed under house arrest until you graduated.

The team had reserved you the best seat in the house, which was right in the front where you could cheer your lungs out for your team.

The game started with cheers from both sides, and your worries started melting away as you absorbed yourself into the game.

* * *

 You had already seen it coming, but you still cheered as Touou’s victory and advancement into the grand final of the Interhigh was announced. As a joke, Touou’s team tried to lift Imayoshi in the air, but three seconds later, Sakurai was crying in a corner, Imayoshi was wiping his glasses and Wakamatsu and Aomine were beating each other up.

You sighed, a smile on your face. Typical.

Noticing the other fans streaming out the back, you decided to head down to the locker rooms to congratulate your friends before going home and possibly dying.

As you entered the locker room, a pineapple flew at your head. You caught it easily.

“I swear this isn’t a Touou thing,” you muttered.

“Oh, that was something the Shuutoku captain told me about. I decided to see if it would work on Ahomine,” Momoi giggled, taking it from you. “It seems like he’s too fast for it, though.”

“Damn right, Satsuki. It might work on Midorima, but I’m not going to let my life be dictated by some spiky fruit.” Aomine threw the towel in his hand behind him, and it landed on Sakurai’s face. “It’s not worth staying behind for Imayoshi, you know. You look like you need a week of sleep.”

“I’m ok, Aomine-kun.” You waved him off as Imayoshi emerged from the depths of the men’s bathroom. Even with his eyes squinted that narrow, you could see him averting his gaze. His cheeks were flushed a deep red, but that was probably from the game.

“Ah, [f/n]-chan, ya shouldn’t be out in that state, ya know?” he smirked half-heartedly, quieter than usual.

“I wouldn’t miss any of your games for the world, Shou-chan,” you smiled back uncertainly, feeling weird hearing his voice after two weeks.

The resulting silence was tangible enough to cut with a knife until a blinded Sakurai fell on Momoi. Momoi dropped the pineapple into Wakamatsu’s lap, who in turn threw it at Aomine laughing on the other side of the room.

Now, there was the fact you were standing in the middle of the line of fire.

This time, you were so occupied with staring at Imayoshi that you didn’t catch it and it hit you on the head.

* * *

 Your eyes opened suddenly, and you relaxed as you saw the familiar ceiling of your room. You turned over, about to go back to sleep when your nose landed in a familiar head of black hair.

“Shou-chan?” you whispered, getting no response.

It was at this moment you realised his hand was gripping yours tightly, and he was sitting beside you bed, face down into the mattress beside your pillow. His glasses lay haphazardly on your bedside table.

Suddenly, he shifted, making you jump. Instead of waking up, however, he only turned so you could see his face, and mumbled, “[f/n]-chan, let’s get married.”

_“Eh?”_ You frowned, _“Geez, Shou-chan, we’re not even going out.”_

Obviously, he ignored you.

“I don’t wanna be with anyone else.”

_“It’ll stop eventually,”_ you thought, lying back down.

Just as you were about to black out…

“I love ya, [f/n].”

You shoot up, and you swear you saw his eyes widen. “You what?!”

Imayoshi sat up, wiping a drop of sweat off his brow. His signature smirk didn’t come back instantly like it usually did, but you knew that he couldn’t possibly have meant it.

“Shou-chan, you shouldn’t play jokes like this, you know,” you chastised, laying back down.

In the faint light you saw some pink on his cheeks.

“I wasn’t kiddin’, [f/n]-chan. Honest!” He shrank back, clearly uncomfortable.

“Explain why I haven’t seen you for two weeks.” Your eyes narrowed, and he shrank back farther.

“I wasn’t sure whatta do with these feelings once I realised them, so I had to be alone and think about for a bit. That took half an hour, but then I didn’t want to suddenly be a stutterin’ mess around ya, so uh… I had ta go get advice and stuff.”

“Where from?”

“Places.”

“Huh.”

“I even had a confess’n planned out and everythin’, but then again I didn’t expect for ya ta get hit by a pineapple.” Imayoshi squeezed your hand. “They got ya checked out when it happen’d, but they said ya’d be alright.”

“Well, good.”

“Anyway, I’m making you uncomfortable, aren’t I? I should go.” Imayoshi tried to stand, but your grip kept his hand in place.

You smiled, shaking your head. “You idiot, Shouichi. I totally love you too.”

“Wha? But – ”

“Shut up and kiss me, you fool!”

* * *

 Epilogue:

Imayoshi ended up spending the night in your bed because you were still ridiculously exhausted from everything and it was already 2am when you were done with him.

Now it was 8am on a Saturday morning, and you weren’t too sure how your parents were gonna react to this.

As you came down the stairs, a dishevelled Imayoshi in tow, your parents only offered you both some pancakes and hot cocoa.

“We let him stay with you last night. At least you’re both ok now, darling,” your mum giggled as she sipped her coffee.

“You can pay us back by giving us grandchildren,” said your dad as he bit into a pancake.

“Well, ya heard him, [f/n]-chan. Let’s get to it sometime.” Imayoshi whispered as he hugged you tighter from behind.

“Shouichi!”


	2. Rhyme and Reason (Takao x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the fruits of my procrastination.

“Rhyme and Reason again?” Your best friend [bf/n] leaned over your shoulder, gazing blankly at your phone screen.

“Yeah, so what? Some guy in the game keeps on challenging me but I mow him every time.” You moved your best unit onto the cleric cowering defencelessly in the corner of your screen. The big blinding words on the screen told you that you still were undefeated. Hawkeye 0, you 543 or some big number like that.

“That’s kinda dumb, challenging you even though he always loses.”

“He gets stronger every time. I feel obliged to indulge him.”

She frowns as you play another round with Hawkeye.

“[f/n], you really need to get a life.”

* * *

“Shin-chan, gimme my phone back!” Takao tried to grab at his phone in Midorima’s hands, but the shooting guard held it mere centimetres from his reach.

“You always play that stupid game, nanodayo.”

“I won’t stop until I beat the elusive ManekiNoodle! I’ve challenged her 545 times and she still hasn’t lost to me yet.”

“545? You’ve kept count?” Midorima adjusted his glasses. He swooped the phone away from Takao’s grabby hands. “That’s lame, nanodayo.”

“Lame? Me? Shin-chan! That’s mean!”

Midorima merely moved a unit on Takao’s screen, making him lose immediately.

“Shin-chaaaaaaaan! Hawkeye was supposed to be victorious!”

Hawkeye: 0 ManekiNoodle: 545

* * *

“So, considering this is the 550th challenge you’ve played with the Hawkeye of yours…” [bf/n] grinned. “You haven’t considered his real identity yet, have you?”

You chewed thoughtfully on your dumplings. “Of course not, you idiot. I’m too busy mowing his ass like grass.”

You heard a raucous conversation in the distance disrupt your sacred eating time. Two boys, one who you recognised as Midorima Shintarou and a steel-eyed boy next to him, were walking past your spot. Midorima was basically a celebrity in your school, and the teachers were glad to have such a well-rounded student in Shuutoku.

Midorima was holding a white phone, swatting away the other boy trying to snatch it.

The other boy sniffled. “Shin-chaaaaaaaan! You’re always stealing my phone!”

Midorima wouldn’t have bought such a trendy phone. Go figure.

Midorima rolled his eyes. “That’s because you’re so bad, Takao.”

You noticed the bright colours of Rhyme and Reason on the screen.

The boy named Takao attempted to get the phone out of Midorima’s hands. With the difference in height, he was defeated easily. “Go get your own account then! You… you Hawkeye impostor!”

You flinched. _“Hawkeye?”_

“I’m not being an impostor, nanodayo. I’m replacing you because I’m better at this game than you are.” Midorima proceeded to win the game he was playing, adding prestige points to Hawkeye’s disappointing track record. Midorima refused to play ManekiNoodle, as it was funnier to watch Takao continually lose against her.

Takao sighed, defeated. “Shin-chaaaaan!” he whined.

You had paused with a dumpling half-way in your mouth when you heard the name. It slipped out of your chopsticks and back into its container.

“[f/n]?” [bf/n] waved her hand in front of your eyes.

You continued staring stupidly into space. “Hawk…eye?”

* * *

Takao had been in your maths class all along.

You hadn’t even given him a single glance, and you were sitting next to this guy the entire time?!

Takao was playing a quick round of R&R (as you called the game) before the teacher came into the classroom.

You decided to make casual conversation. [bf/n] wasn’t here to tease you, after all.

“So, R&R, huh?”

Takao glanced up as he lost the round.

“Yeah, but I’m no good at it. Shin-chan – er… Midorima, I mean – is way better than me at the game but he refuses to get it.”

You giggled amiably, keeping an eye on the door. Your teacher had a very bad habit of being tardy, but sometimes she turned up early.

You looked back at Takao. “I play a lot, too. Hey, you wanna play a round sometime? Satou-sensei is probably gonna be fifteen minutes late again.”

Takao grinned. “Sure! What’s your userna –”

“ManekiNoodle.”

Takao froze, the smile eventually disappearing. A bead of sweat dropped from his face.

“ManekiNoodle?”

“Yeah. Hawkeye, right?”

Takao put his phone away as Satou-sensei tripped on thin air into the classroom. You both turned back to the whiteboard.

“We’re already friends in R&R, [l/n]-san.”

You glanced across to him, a small smile on your lips.

“We’re not friends in real life yet, Takao-kun.”

You: 550 ~~Hawkeye~~ Takao: 0

* * *

“So you finally got R&R, Shin-chan?” Takao laughed obnoxiously, slapping his green-haired friend on the back.

“I couldn’t stand playing with your bad units, Takao.” Midorima won yet another round of R&R on his phone.

Takao spotted you walking into the courtyard. He waved you down. “Yo, [l/n]-chan!”

“Takao-kun!” You rushed over. Seeing what was on Midorima’s phone, you smiled. “Hey, Midorima-kun?”

“What is it, nanodayo?”

“Why are all your units cute girls?”

That was much too true for Midorima’s liking, but still, the best units just happened to have the biggest breasts.

“Shin-chan’s a pimp.” Takao came to the last conclusion anyone would have thought of.

“DID SOMEONE SAY MIDORIMA’S A PIMP?!” [bf/n] spotted you from a distance, running towards the group and mobbing Midorima, hanging off his shoulders. She had taken a liking to him after you and Takao became friends. Maybe too much of a liking. Well, it was funny, and as long as it was funny there's no pressure to go changing anything.

Your eyes widened, looking at Takao with respect. “Hey, you’re right! The gods have spoken, Midorima-kun!”

You and Takao did a silly happy dance. Midorima sighed. These idiots were perfect for each other.

“I’m not going to do something so… ludicrous.” Midorima huffed, putting away his phone as your comments brought about some… interesting thoughts. He got up (with [bf/n] still hanging on to him) and walked off to his chemistry class.

“Don’t come running to me if Oha Asa tells you I’m right, Midorima-kun!” You laughed as you and Takao headed off to maths.

You and Takao fell into a comfortable silence as you walked through the halls of Shuutoku. Your classroom was on the other side of the school from where you were hanging out.

You snuck a glance to the boy walking beside you. You weren’t sure whether it was familiarity or just you being dense, but you had only recently noticed the attractiveness of his steel blue eyes, his soft black hair, his basketball player physique… and that smile. The infectious smile was always there, but you never realised how it lit up his eyes just as brightly as it lit up your day.

The air between you had evolved ever since you revealed yourself as his elusive ManekiNoodle. From the awkwardness of a new friendship, it had bloomed into the comfortable ease of two lifelong friends: just like the sort between two old men in a bar who bought each other beer yet would never say a word.

It was evolving yet again into something more electric, but you could never get the song you wanted unless someone pushed…

“Hey, [l/n]-chan? You’re spacing out.” Takao’s voice brought you out of your reverie.

“Er, it’s nothing. I was just wondering…” Could you get it out to him casually? That way, if he rejected you it’d be easy to brush it off.

“Yeah?”

You shook your head. Your cheeks heated up and you looked away. “Never mind.”

Maybe not this time.

* * *

“Oh hey, you actually beat me.” You were at your normal spot in the courtyard. You and Takao were alone this time, as Midorima was helping a few teachers and [bf/n] had club stuff.

You: 658 Takao: 1

You had expected Takao to do some kind of happy dance like the ones you did when you were teasing Midorima, but he just stared at the screen blankly.

His face suddenly went red.

“Takao-kun? Are you okay?” You reached over to feel his temperature, but he grabbed your wrist before you could do so.

“I know this is a bad moment but…” Takao looked down. “I promised myself that when I won against you in R&R that I’d ask you out. I know that I sound pathetic like this but you’re so cute, I can’t even think properly when you’re around!”

You stared at him blankly. His eyes fell.

“Sorry, I thought that maybe you felt the same.” He let go of your wrist, making to get up.

You gathered your wits as he was about to leave.

You hugged him from behind, stopping him in his tracks. He saw you coming, but this exceeded all expectations.

You sniffled. “BAKAO! How dare you jump to conclusions like that!” You hugged him tighter. “I’ve been a chicken about asking you out this whole time too!”

In one swift motion, he turned around and hugged you back.

“[f/n]… I’ve been waiting so long to call you that.”

You only smiled, taking in his scent and the comfortable warmth of his body surrounding you.

The warning bell rang. You reluctantly pulled away from Takao.

“Hey, [f/n]-chan. How does Friday afternoon at the arcade sound?”

You only smiled as you took his hand.

“Friday’s fine. Now let’s get to physics, Kazu-kun.”

You: WIN Takao: WIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing the Mayuzumi one and then this idea came up out of the blue. Oops?

**Author's Note:**

> Imayoshi isn't that popular, but I think he's a little less evil than he's usually depicted.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. Expect Hanamiya or Mayuzumi soon-ish.


End file.
